A float is an item of angling equipment that may be attached to a fishing line, and may serve several purposes. A float may suspend the bait at a predetermined depth. Due to its buoyancy, a float may carry the baited hook to otherwise inaccessible areas of water by allowing drifting in the prevailing current. Furthermore, a float may serve as a visual bite indicator. However, when fishing in rough water conditions, a float may not always be visible in the waves. Furthermore, it may be difficult for a fisherman to determine whether a fish bit the hook when watching the float motioning in the waves, particularly in some distance away from the fisherman.